1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to filter housings, and more specifically, filter housings configured to receive a filter media to form a filter assembly. In particular, the present disclosure relates to water filter media housings adapted for filter as you pour (i.e., filter-as-you-pour) filtration in the context of container (e.g., pitcher) systems where filtration is achieved as the user pours water from the container.
2. Related Technology
Drinking water, such as water from water purification facilities or well water, can contain certain additives or contaminants (referred to herein collectively as contaminants) such as chlorine, chloramines or various organic components. Chlorine is typically intentionally added to water to control microbes. For some, chlorinated water imparts an unpleasant taste or smell. Its presence may also raise health concerns to some consumers.
Existing filter housings for pour through pitcher systems allow a user to fill an upper reservoir of the pitcher with water, which then passes (under force of gravity and/or at atmospheric pressure) through a filter media within a filter housing situated at the bottom of the reservoir to remove contaminants from the water. The filtered water then exits the filter housing downward into the main body of the pitcher, and may then be poured therefrom, providing filtered water for drinking. In such filter systems, the water is filtered as the pitcher is filled therewith. Accordingly, such systems can be termed “filter as you fill” systems.
One disadvantage of existing filter as you fill systems is that it may take several minutes for water introduced into the reservoir of such a system to be filtered, and ready for drinking. It would be beneficial to provide a filter housing that can accommodate (gravitational) filtration of water as it is poured from a pitcher and achieves acceptable levels of contaminant removal such that the time required to filter may be reduced and/or while optionally requiring less filter media than alternative filters. Some previous systems also failed to properly seat the filter media within the filter media housing or properly seat the filter assembly within the filter device, resulting in water bypassing the filter as it flows into the pitcher. Such fluid bypass may result in consumption of unfiltered water. It would be beneficial to provide a filter housing and filter assembly that may prevent, inhibit, or reduce such fluid bypass to ensure filtration prior to consumption.